compediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost World
The screen gracefully blends into the Kathol Network hub, a cold look of the KatholNet is seen as sleek white background and borders cover the frames of various news reports. As you look amongst the various news areas ranging from Sport & Entertainment to Science & Nature you decide to turn your attention to the area known as Latest News. The small screen becomes larger and covers the screen the KatholNet logo rotates on the screen before fading away. An emotionless, female-like voice of the Kathol Network A.I. welcomes you and begins reading off the news to you within the Latest News category. KatholNet "Good evening sentients of the galaxy. Today has seen the end of an amazing week for the Galactic Services Corporation and the Kathol Republic. Last week the Galactic Services Corporation finalized a deal in which the moon of Dayark would be sold to them by the Kathol Republic. 3 days ago in a brief press conference Vice President Selene Tal-Kyrte alongside President Han Hunter of Cerberus Corporation the Galactic Services Corporation outlined the reasons for purchasing the moon and the plans for its developments. Dayark as history tells us was the old homeworld of the former Kathol Republic before it fell into decay and eventual collapse. During excavations on the planet by a special construction team data records were found in the city of Rytal Prime, the last surviving city on the moon. These data records contained the location within the sector that had not been known to the Republic." "Galactic Services Corporation analysts worked alongside Imperial historians on Coruscant in which hints to a possible system had been discovered and it was not until a reconnaissance unit, led by Commander 'Fuzzy' Tenrub Fra'Taya, of the Galactic Services Corporation was sent to the location that the system that the lost system of Cathar Prime was discovered." "Cathar Prime home to the newly discovered species known as the Cathar; a feline sentient race is set to become new members of the Republic after the Galactic Services Corporation acted as a medium between the newly appointed Vice President; Jake Kiltar and delegates from the Cathar homeworld. After a few days of negotiations the Cathar decided to allow the Kathol Republic to maintain administrative control over the planet and to develop it into a new capital of the sector." "Vice President Jake Kiltar when asked after the discussions had taken place had this to say 'I am pleased that the negotiations went well with the Cathar. This lost world located on the edges of Kathol space has seen a lot in its history. Hopefully now the Cathar will fully appreciate the benefits we offer to them by having them become members of the Republic. If it wasn't for the efforts of the fine employees at the Galactic Services Corporation, this planet might never have been discovered and its rich culture and deep history lost forever in the pages of history.'" This is set to be another bright era for the Kathol Republic and for all the citizens of the Kathol Sector. The news report fades to black and a small sentence is seen at the bottom of the screen. KatholNet and Kathol Network News are owned affiliates and subsidiaries of the Galactic Services Corporation, no content may be reproduced without the Corporations approval. You exit the category and move onto the next within the Kathol Network. ---- Hacked by: Fuzzy Tenrub Faction: Galactic Services Corporation Date: Year 7 Day 242 Onboard the Marauder-class Corvette K-157 Vepr in system Cathar Prime (-80, -417). Category:Social News